sleeping sun
by Synesthesiae
Summary: as he watches her sleep, he amusingly compares her to a sleeping sun and then she wonders, "What will you be?"


Sometimes, Lelouch was baffled by how a cold, heartless witch like her could look so serene just lying there with her eyes closed.

Ah, maybe it was the eyes that gave off the sarcasm and when they closed, half of her personality was shut off in the process. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul, yes?

Lelouch wasn't the type to spy on people. Not when they're awake, and certainly not when they're asleep. So he had no idea why he was doing this right now.

Right, he was watching the witch sleep. It was so late at night now (or rather dawn's breaking) that not even a single soul should be awake. Yet he was simply sitting there with notes resting on his lap and a pen in his hand. He was working on an organizing plan for the Black Knights, and somehow the chair made his back ache for sitting on it for far too long that Lelouch migrated to his futon on the ground. That's when it happened.

C.C. stirred slightly on the bed and turned to one side, the side facing him. At that moment, Lelouch turned his head at the sound of rustling sheets and found her peaceful face staring right back at him. Those familiar, passive golden orbs were obscured under the eyelids and long, dark lashes. Her pink lips were slightly apart and Lelouch found himself staring specifically at her small mouth. He jerked and quickly pulled himself together.

"I don't have a whole night," he murmured to himself before glancing at the clock. It was almost two in the morning and he let out a tired sigh.

The next night, the same thing happened.

C.C. was always facing him when she slept now. And under the lamplight, Lelouch always found himself staring into her sleeping face. She vaguely reminded him of the Sleeping Beauty, a movie that used to be one of Nunnally's favorites. The princess needed a kiss to wake up. The princess and the witch… Were they really that different?

C.C. didn't look like a typical witch from a fairytale who was old and wrinkled and ugly, with worn-out, dragging grey robes. No, she was the complete opposite of that, and frankly she _could_ be a princess had her personality not betrayed her so much.

_What am I doing?_ Lelouch groaned inwardly before averting his gaze toward the papers in his hands. _How do I even have time to think about those things right now? Focus, Lelouch!_

The next night, he realized he was sitting closer to the bed compared to the nights before. Startled, Lelouch was about to pull back before gently scolding himself for overreacting. So what if he's sitting close to the bed? It's _his_ bed, and if he sat close to it then he could lean on it, and thus he could rest his tired shoulder against the bed's edge.

But it was all excuses.

From that moment onward, Lelouch sat in all positions possible. He would lean against the bed's edge; sit on the chair but miraculously have said chair facing the bed; rest his back against the bedside table with the lamplight shining directly into his papers; half-lie in his futon, propped up only by his elbow, with his face in the direction of the bed.

All positions possible but having his back turned toward the witch.

Night after night went on like this, and C.C. didn't seem to suspect anything because she never mentioned it in the morning.

In the morning, the green-haired woman was the witch. When night came, she turned into the Sleeping Beauty.

Then one night, as he was doing his normal "routine" and instead of having her face with eyes closed staring right back at him, he found himself looking into those bottomless golden irises.

Lelouch yelped and almost dropped the papers he's holding in his hands.

"Ara, it's not nice to spy on people when they sleep," she playfully chided him with a too familiar smirk.

Lelouch quickly pulled himself together, cleared his throat and said as a color of light pink dusted his cheeks: "I wasn't spying or watching you sleep or anything. I just happened to look over when you opened your eyes."

"Then I wonder why you never turned your back once in the past few nights," said C.C.

"W-What?" stammered Lelouch.

C.C. rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lelouch, you made it really obvious. You know the feeling that you have when you sense someone watching you? Yes, I was having that exact feeling over the past nights." Then a smirk blossomed on her face. "Why do you think I always had my face turned in your direction?"

"You…"

"It was amusing, surely," said C.C. as she sat up in the bed. "It's certainly entertaining to see our fearless Black Knights leader act so much like a teenager when he thinks he isn't being watched."

"You're one to talk," he huffed. "You certainly acted like one too when you played along."

C.C. chuckled. "It would be boring if I didn't, wouldn't it? Then you wouldn't be able to look at me anymore."

"I told you I wasn't-"

"So what do you think, Lelouch?"

"About what?" Confusion made itself known in his bright, violet eyes.

"I heard you whisper "sleeping beauty" one night." She smirked at his puzzled expression before going on. "Do you think I'm a sleeping beauty?"

"NO!"

Okay so he was being a bit harsh because she flinched immediately after his response.

"I mean…" Lelouch seemed struggling for words. "You can't be a sleeping beauty because you're a witch, C.C." He smirked at her blank expression. "The Sleeping Beauty is so gentle and kind and passionate. I don't believe you possess those qualities to be like her."

"Ah." C.C. chuckled softly. "You're right. I'm the complete opposite of that; I am a witch after all."

"That's right. A witch and a princess cannot be on the same level."

"I see."

"However," Lelouch began and C.C. looked at him curiously. "If you want to know what I think of you when you sleep, C.C., I'll say you're resembling a sleeping sun."

"Sleeping sun?" C.C. repeated, surprised.

"Ah. When the sun sleeps, it gets so lonely doesn't it? It has nothing but itself. The mountains completely surround it and everyone forgets about its existence until morning comes. Doesn't that remind you of someone?"

C.C.'s eyes widened at his description. "How fitting," she said, smirking ruefully. "I suppose the witch and the sleeping sun can be on the same level, eh?"

"That's right. But," Lelouch paused to tap his chin with his index finger. "If you're the sleeping sun then I'll be the rising moon."

C.C. could only stare at him for a while with lips slightly parted. "Sleeping sun and rising moon…"

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Ah. Just like you, when the sun goes up, the moon goes down and everyone will forget about its existence until it's nighttime again. But the sun and the moon won't forget each other, right? Because they know each other is all they have. They are each other's equal, and even though they may not be on the same path, they know they're not alone; they share the same destiny, and as one goes down the other will go up. Together, they have each other's back."

C.C. was smiling slightly with her eyes closed and touching the scar on her breast gingerly with her hand. She then glanced at him. "You're a real smooth talker, boy," she remarked, chuckling.

Lelouch merely shrugged his shoulders.

That night when C.C. was drifting back to sleep, she thought that maybe being an outcast wasn't completely horrible after all, especially when one wasn't entirely alone.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: I thought of doing an one-shot about these two when I heard the song Sleeping Sun by Nightwish, and just thought that it fit C.C. too well. I think you should go check it out if you haven't already. Well, I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading! And please review to let me know what you think! :D


End file.
